


Window To Your Soul

by Kyre



Category: GraffiTale (AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anime Tropes, Awkward Meetings, BP's a little poetic, Easter Egg at Chapter 2, F/F, F/M, FOOD!!!, Fluff, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Graffiti Artist BP, Humor, I still refuse to call him BP, Inkstar being a dork, Inkstar is bae, Jokes, Mystery, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a little bit weird, gender neutral frisk, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyre/pseuds/Kyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The barrier was created to separate monsters from humans.</p><p>The wall was created to separate humans from humans. </p><p>And now, it was that separation who brought the two of you together.</p><p>Confused? Don't worry, everything would fall into place later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marked In Red

A wall covered in paint, illuminated by the enticing brush of gold as the light of sunset accompanies its creator. A pair of hands keep on stroking colours, with unimaginable speed, they keep switches between colours and cans.

Sometimes the hands would stop, making a turning gesture the small swaying motion of the wave, sometimes after they grabbed new cans they frantically spray its contents onto the canvas. They were layfully playing with the magic of colour, as if directing some kind of hidden melody, an orchestra if you may. The hidden piece which only show its glory to the chosen ones.

The figure just keeps on moving their hands at an incredible speed until suddenly, it stops completely. Just like the calm after a storm, the pair of hands are down, and their head still hidden in a big gas mask, looked up to peer at its creation.

Strong feeling emit from the wall, as the small section of it looked completely different than the rest, saturated with clashing colors of fire and ice.

Upper part is filled with red and orange, colors who could easily burn every soul that sees it. It depicts a chaos, rage, passion on the surface of a barren land.

However the second image, shows something buried underneath that lifeless ground, something equivalent to paradise. Full of soothing colors consisting of blue and green, there’s even some kind of life form there. Despite its peaceful, serene envoirment, they aren’t gleaming like the picture above, it somehow feels wrong. As if it was liveless, it’s soul was dead inside the dream like paradise.

Both of the pictures are beautiful, in their own ways, as they told the eyes who gaze upon them their stories, about a different kind of beauty that coexists in one time.

Then there is the creator, the maker of this imaginary paradise, who stood still in his place. Underneath his gas mask, his eyes peered the wall with his newest creation. There is still much room for improvement, much more feeling to be poured on it, but he realizes time has ran out.

The sun had sunk so low, in the perfect position that he knows would lighten his pieces of work to their most potential. He regrets not moving fast enough, not putting more of his emotion into it with the help of those spray cans as his tool.

For now it’s enough. He could feel his emotion had been drained and completely absorbed in the picture, flowing in every speck of paint that slowly drying, and just for now that’s enough.

 

He was about to take out his last tool, before feeling his back brush with an unknown source of warmth, causing him to quickly turned back in alarm. He already made sure there’s no one in the area before working, and being caught red handed was something he’s not expecting today.

The man was met with a pair of eyes, looking just as surprised as him. It was your eyes, wide with shock.

Oh right, a man wearing ski googles, gas mask, and covered from head to toe must be scary for them. It’s not like he had any other choice, getting paint stuck on fur was a nasty job, and one experience was enough.

The man braces himself for what’s to come, for any screaming or reaction, all of his body tensed in anticipation.

One minute passed with neither of them saying anything, causing the man’s fear to grow even bigger. Your eyes had gotten more relaxed, but your face still looked the same. Are you going to scream or not?!

“I won’t scream, I was surprised that’s all.” Shit, had he said it out loud? Great, now he has to apologize for being rude, “Sorry, wasn’t expecting company.” For fuck sakes, why does he sound more and more like a jerk? He decides to step back and finish whatever he have to do and leave.

Ignoring the new addition in his ‘Workspace’, he takes out a small bottle of paint and a brush. Call him sentimental, but all of his artwork always bears his mark, and what’s better than doing it the old fashioned way? He shifted the goggles on his face, correcting its position before he starts working. Aside from helping him to hide his face, it also helped him to shift back his focus.

 

Dipping the brush lightly, he starts working his insignia, or as people called it, his trademark sign. He had done this for a long time now, as his fingers move fluently to shape himself in the form of a symbol.

Putting his final touch always took the longest time, not that he means it, but because this insignia represented him in many ways, just like his soul does. Somehow, you had moved closer to him, trying to study on what he’s doing.

Good thing that you waited until he finished before breaking the silence with question. You  pointed to the new additon on the wall, “What is that?”

The man, better known as Burgerpants (he keeps telling himself to start thinking about a new nickname), takes a deep breath as he start talking. “My insignia, or people like to call it my signature.” Short explanation is better for now, mostly because BP can’t seem to tell if you want to keep talking with him or not.

“It’s unique.”

“Thanks, not a lot of people think so. They said it looked weird, but that what’s insignia are suppose to look, not some easy peasy line.” Realize he’s been drabbling, BP quickly shut his mouth. Damn tongue, how is he supposed to look normal now?

However the person in question doesn’t seemed fazed one bit, instead you were looking at him with a gentle look. BP find those eyes captivating, by far it the most expressive eyes he ever met.

He once heard that ‘the eye is the window to the soul’, that by looking at a person’s eyes, people could see their inner thoughts. For a monster like him, that phrase has never been so true. Your eyes are shining, as if there are stars resting in that gaze of yours.

 

Suddenly he looks around the area you both standing on. The place had gotten dark, and it’s dangerous to be out in the dark for humans or monsters. The street lights starts to flicker, then brightly shine upon them.

“You live nearby?” you nodded, “Let me walk you home. It’s dangerous to be alone at this time.” BP screamed internally, he wished to anything that he doesn’t sound suspicious, or like a creepy stalker. Which if anything, is probably how he looked like right now. 

Seeing him still standing there, you beckoned him walking to a stairwell. BP tailed close, walking slightly behind you.

“So, what's your name?” BP finds himself surprised, he didn’t expect them to ask for his name. In his life, there had only 3 people who asked his name. His teacher, his old boss, and his little buddy who he hadn’t seen in long time.

He pushed away his thought for later, this situation is more important. What name should he say to you? His real name, nickname, which one sounded better? “I don’t have any nickname for now. Call me whatever you want.” Fuck, that sounded really weird wasn’t it?

You doesn’t seem to mind, as you put your fingers together, seemingly to think. “Hmm, I don’t know what to call you either. I can give you some suggestion if you want?”

BP shrugged, you took it as signal to continue, “GraffitiCat, LunarCat, MoonCat, Paint-Tail, SprayCat...”

 

’ _Whatsup with all the cats?_ ’ BP thought to himself. Your eyes suddenly brighten, causing BP tilted his head in confusion, “I don’t know, must because your si- insignia have a cat on it.” Shit, did he really said that out loud again?

“Did I said it out loud?” You nodded, you didn’t smile though your eyes still looked amused. BP finds it kind of weird, why had it amused you so much? Speculating won’t help him, he’s bad at that, BP took some time to form a sentence that doesn’t sound too offended. Or too nosy in his case. 

“Why is it so funny? The cat thing I mean...” Yeah, that works.

 

You stopped in your tracks. Your eyes looked mildy surprised and curious, “You could tell?” BP nods, as your eyes brighten even more. Then in low tone, you asked, “Are you a mind reader?”

BP finds himself speechless, was his ability to read someone really that fascinating for you? “Nah, if I am, I would have noticed ya when I was painting before. Why?”

The walk reverted to its original silence, though BP noticed you’re thinking really hard about that last question. “People find me weird, said I don’t really express my emotion while talking. Seems to creep them I guess.” Your eyes dimmed, that question is a big no then.

“That’s just ridiculous! If you’re weird, then I’m a general of the war between elf and fairies!” You chuckled, the light in your eyes seems to return as well. “You’re funny, you know that? Unique, funny, and shy too!”

BP feel his magic radiating on his face, forming a blush. “Yeah? What gives?”

You smiled, but your eyes seems to radiating something else, mischief? “You really like wearing that mask right? I saw you wear it before painting and you haven’t taken it off even now.” BP feel really glad he hadn’t taken off his mask, though he had to deal with weird looks people are giving to him. It’s kind of late anyway, and you seemed to think he like wearing the gas mask, so BP might as well play along.

You turned your gaze to him again, seems like you have another question coming. 

“So, what did you do for living?”

 

BP took a deep breath, somehow finding the conversation had shifted into something that was comfortable enough for him to talk about. “I do commissions, if people want me to decorate their place with some kind of theme, they call me. For example, had you seen some themed cafe?” BP paused, waiting for your reaction. You nodded, so he continued explaining,  “Yeah, what I did is making a decoration job like that. The client told me what they want to do with the room, what kind of picture they want, and I paint ‘em. It pays nice too.”

You look back at the street, though BP guessed you’re not done asking him, “That sounds fun. Any other hobby?”

BP chuckled, “Ya just saw it.”

You nodded you head understandingly, “Must be nice, to be able to be so passionate about your job. Wished I could done the same, I mean- Oh we’re here!”

Both of you stopped in front a building, looked like a high class apartment.

“Thanks for the walk back, that was fun!” You paused while talking, and seemed reluctant to go in.

 

“You know, I still don’t know your name.” Your eyes stare at him, it looked... Sad.

Were you sad to say goodbye? Honestly, BP does feel the same. Somehow this stranger was able to worm all the way into his soul, and for the first time BP finds himself not ready to say goodbye. 

BP shook his head slowly, “You said you were gonna give me a name remember?” Both of you giggled, then erupted into laughter.

“I totally forgot! Sorry!”

BP waved his hand dismissively, “Nah, ‘s cool.”

Suddenly, your eyes are sparkling in a weird way that BP never seen before. No, he had seen it once, their eyes shine like how he first met the little buddy, what was it called again?

 

Determination.

 

You are filled in determination to see him again.

 

“No, I was the one who said I was going to pick you a name! You got to stick with me until I figured one out!”

BP still laughed, though at the same time he could feel his face blushing furiously, “Gee, can ya be talking so calmly bout that?”

You stopped talking, looking at BP with a deadpan expression, “Gosh, that does sounded embarrassing, I wish I could blush right now!”

 

An idea popped in BP’s head, he quickly took out a red marker from his bag. It just gotten mixed in his bag, but now he know exactly what to do with it.

“Here, give me your hands.” You offered it easily, letting BP to sketch something on them. Once he’s done, he put the hands above your face, the palm facing your eyes. “There, now you’re blushing, anime style!”

Slowly, you peeked from the gap of your fingers, looking at your reflection on BP’s goggles. Somehow, you feel a strange feeling in your chest, warm and soothing.

BP noticed you had gotten silent so quick that maybe it’s time to finally end the night.

That is, until he looked into your eyes.

There, rests a whole new emotion. It makes his soul buzz in the way it never does. Panic strikes him, as BP suddenly wanted to get away as soon as he could.

“Okay then, I gotta go. See you sometime buddy!” He proceeded to run, leaving a confused human at the lobby.

One thing that you didn’t notice, was a soft brush of pink on your cheeks that stayed until you had gone inside.

 


	2. Simple Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn more about your feelings, as you meet with some new and old friends.
> 
> Tea is good, drink the green one everyday.

Waking up and facing the day are normal routines for people. They wake up, they live, they sleep. For you, that is not the case. Today you woke up, as always, greeted by the stillness of the morning. You live alone, so the silence has become a normal thing for you. Not that you favored noise, but it still feels weird being in a crowd. You’d rather be at some place haunted if it’s peaceful rather than living in a crowded home.

You sat there on your bed for a while, gathering your thoughts, and summoning your willpower before moving on to shower. You washed yourself in silence, sometimes humming a catchy tune you heard from your radio. Once you made sure you’ve scrubbed everywhere, you stood still under the running water.

While standing there, you closed your eyes, letting your mind wander to last night's events with meeting with the strange man. Somehow, thinking about him brings a strange warmth to your chest. Though it felt strange, you didn’t mind, it felt nice as well. Without you realizing, you put your hand in your chest, under your collarbone where it feels warm.

“ _Will I ever met him again?_ ” you asked yourself, before a jingle from your phone interrupted your thought. Quickly, you got out from the bathroom, then dressed into something comfortable. Opening your phone you were greeted by a horde of messages from your friend. Once it stopped loading the messages you scrolled to the most recent, which was from a few minutes ago-

Viena  
are you awake? _(09.21 AM)_  
  
You  
I am now. What’s up? _(09.21 AM)_  
  
Viena  
the ceiling _(09.22 AM) ___

You rolled your eyes, must you be assaulted with jokes this early?

Viena  
i know u rollin your eyes _(09.23 AM)_  
i can sense it _(09.23 AM)_  
  
You  
Okay, what do you want? _(09.25 AM)_  
  
Viena  
There’s this cool cafe downtown _(09.25 AM)_  
wanna check it with me? _(09.26 AM)_

You looked at the message for a while, its not like you have anything to do really, but going out meant you couldn’t stand by in case your help was needed. You could always bring your laptop, but you needed to confirm something first. Slowly, you typed your reply,

You  
Would they have fast wifi? _(09.32 AM)_  
  
Viena  
yea they do _(09.33 AM)_  
  
You  
Okay, I’ll go _(09.34 AM)_

 

____________________________

 

One hour later, your taxi dropped you off in front of a small cafe. It had a great design, the outside wall of the cafe was painted in different colors of blue, a rainbow trail leading to a shining silhouette of a bird, underneath the bird a placard showed the cafe name. Something strange told you this wasn’t the first time you saw this picture, though you felt pretty sure you had never gotten the chance to go here yet.

Suddenly you were engulfed with a hug from behind, and you turned around to see your friend’s face, smiling mischievously. Viena stood behind you on her toes since she’s shorter than you, and she stubbornly refuses to wear high heels, instead preferring to wear crocs everywhere.

“You’re no fun, can’t you at least pretend to be surprised?” You also noticed she have changed her sweater to one with a cool marine blue color, that complimented her green eyes better than the red ones she usually wore.

You sighed, “No can do. You just arrived?” Viena took your hands and led you into the cafe. Huh, the interior was decorated with another painting as well. There’s also a lot of birds painted all around the wall, none of which you recognized. Viena pulled you towards an empty table, so you seated yourself beside her.

Now you were both sitting down, Viena speaks in gleeful tone.“No silly, I’ve been watching you looking at the painting like a doof! You never told me you like paintings.”

You, like the painting? “I don’t know really, the painting just looked off to me. Like I have seen it somewhere, but I never went here before.”A woman stood beside you, putting down cups of tea and a teapot to your table. You assumed she worked there, but the lack of a formal uniform was confusing you. The woman, whom you really believed was a cafe worker, wore a baggy tank top with ‘Evil Dead’ written on it in bold red letters. Her hazel eyes kept locked on you, as if waiting for you to order something while she’s there, although she smiled a little while doing so.

Not wanting to be rude you asked for hot chocolate and a muffin, and then the woman had gone to behind the counter, so you turned your attention back to your friend.

“The painting felt, what did you say? Familiar?” Viena nodded to herself as she said that, and sipped the tea when suddenly her eyes widen, causing her to finish the cup quickly. The woman from before returns before you could say anything, putting down a mug and the muffin you ordered without a word, and then walks away gracefully. The food looked delicious, so you decided to take a bite, and it tasted as delicious as it looked!

Viena seemed to have downed her cup of tea already, now moving to refill it from the small teapot in front of her. “Maybe you did see it somewhere, from flyers or you could’ve passed this area without realizing it.”

You shrugged, “It’s not that the painting is familiar to me. It just looks like it has an identity on its own, like it’s really distinguishable.” Viena laughed, and seeing the way she smiled, she seemed to know what you’re talking about. “It’s called Style, my friend. Style is what makes some things in creative industry look or feel different than others. So you’ve seen the style before, case closed.”

 

You still felt unsure about the answer now, even if you have seen the same style elsewhere, it still didn’t fully explain why you feel the way you are now.

“Now moving on, why were you ignoring my messages from last night?”

How could you forgot about that? “Sorry, I was taking a stroll at the afternoon, and I didn’t bring my cell. Once I got back I was tired so I couldn’t reply.”

Viena nodded slowly, “Apology accepted, anything interesting on your stroll?”

You wonder if you could tell about your meeting with the man. On one side, you've known Viena long enough and she’s trustworthy. On another side, you’re not sure how she would react with the story. Maybe if you word it right, she could take it easier?

Yeah, you decided to do so and told her.

“I met a man last night-“

Viena choked on her tea. It seems like you did it wrong.

 

“What the heck?! Have you dumped me for a man?” You shook your head in panic, “No, it wasn’t like anything you think!! I literally met him on my way to home.”

Viena coughed some more, so you waited until she’s calm enough to talk. “Okay, spill the beans, now.”

“Yesterday I was walking around to kill some time. Without realizing it, I had walked all the way until the old abandoned buliding. It was near 5 so I decided to go back. Then on my way back I saw this man under the bridge painting-” you stopped for a moment, realizing what you had said, “I know! The man from yesterday has the same style you mentioned with the painting outside this store!”

Viena ushered you, “No changing the topic, continue.” You sighed, but comply to her request anyway. “He offered to walk me home, and we talked a lot on the way. Then he managed to make me blush, and then we went separate ways.”

Viena’s eyebrow furrowed upon hearing that sentence, “Hold on, do you mean he made you blush?”

Cocking your head you thought about it for a while, “It sounds about right.”

Viena’s expression then turned undergone a change so fast you find yourself shocked. She clasped her hands, though her eyes look almost predatory. “Who is this man? I need to meet him A.S.A.P!!! Quick, what’s his name?!”

His name?

“I don’t know.”

“What?! Do you at least remember how he looked like?”

“Uhh, he wore a blue long sleeved shirt, goggles, a cat ear swimming cap, and a gas mask. I think he also wore boots.”

 

Viena’s expression turned unreadable to you, whatever you have said made her to stare at you in a weird way. “Dear, are you sure he’s not a burglar? Or- or a criminal?!” You shook your head surely, he did told you about his job after all!

“No, he said he got paid to paint by his clients, he said he did some... comms?” Viena sighed in relief, “Well, that explain the outfit, like half of it. He didn’t took it off afterwards?” You shook your head again.

“Definitely a weirdo.”

You shook your hands now, “Don’t say that! What if he’s just shy?” Viena smiled at you, somehow you’ve decided you didn’t like this smile.

“Hoo boi, look at you defending a guy~ My little babu is in loove~” Viena answered you in a sing song tone, she’s teasing you alright. You decided to finish your drink and let her have her moment. “What did you guys talk about?”

“Not much, mostly about his job, why?” Viena seemed to think hard, her brows are joined together before she ask you another question, “Anything else?” You don’t think there’s any other thing, except for your promise to come up with a name for him. You told this to her, as she sat there looking at the ceiling.

 

For a while it was silent between the two of you. Slowly, your friend rose from her seat, “I have an idea, follow me.” You also stood from your chair,and followed her to the cashier. The woman from before now stood behind the machine, smiling at both of you.

“Excuse me, do you know about the painting outside this cafe?” She nodded, “Yeah, it was commissioned special for the cafe.” Ah, so that’s the word, commission. You still have no idea what Viena was trying to do though.

“Do you know about the person who made it?” The woman nodded again, her golden-brown hair bobbed smoothly with her motion. She repositioned her glasses before answering, “I do, he was recommended by a friend. Though I don’t know about his name, he seemed reluctant when he was asked.”

Viena tsk’ed, though you could see she still had yet to give up. “Is he a regular here?” The woman put a finger on her chin, she seemed to think about something. “No, as far I remember, he only came once to work on the piece.”

Then it clicked, Viena was trying to get more info about this mystery man! You also found yourself thinking, what else you haven’t asked? “Did he leave some kind of bussiness card? Anything in case you need to reach him?” Although the woman seemed shocked, her eyes lit up in a different way. Somehow she seems, delighted? You’re not sure as she opened a cabinet looking for something.

“He did! I think I still keep his card.” She finally took a small green box, it was filled with a lot of flower petals and business cards. “Here! Good thing I still have it.” She handed the card to your friend, which was then handed to you. It’s a black card, with the insignia on the top in white ink, and some kind of QR code underneath it. You fished out your phone, scanning the code, it directed you to a page. The page seemed decent, it was filled with pictures of paintings. Some looked like a forest, others were done on a floor, its tag says ‘Trick Art Graffiti’

You kept exploring the page, seeing that there was no name for it either. Viena peered at your phone, “Huh, he even uses numbers on the page URL. This guy must be too lazy to think of names.” It seems there’s nothing else that could help you learn about him, so you returned the card back only to get rejected.

“Keep it, I have a spare.”

You thanked her and put the card in your wallet. You also pocketed your phone, you have nothing else to do here anyway. Viena with her stubbornness, paid for both of you and called a cab for you. “Tell me if you learn anything ‘kay?” She reminded you before you entered your apartment complex. You nod, then watch as her figure disappeared as the elevator door closed.

 

Once you arrived at home, you booted up your computer. Inserting the URL from your phone, you saw the same page as before. You noticed that there was a comment section, but to comment you would have to make an account. You decided to do that later, and opted to keep studying the page.

From the way it seemed, this page allowed people to post their art. Either it’s photography, handmade crafts, or art like this man that you learned about. It's called Graffiti Art apparently, and judging from the number of comments in his arts, he classified as a professional in this field.

Hours have passed since you learned more about his art and what he does, you decided it’s time to make an account to contact him. He seemed to reply to every comment, so it's a surefire way of contact. You started to put your basic info, added a profile picture (not your real one, Viena’s voice reminded you in your mind), and let it load your new profile.

Once your account was active though, that’s when you started contemplating your options. Should you really do this? What if he doesn’t like this kind of approach?

 

You keep muttering a lot of ‘What If’s’ when your hand accidentally brushed a red pen on the desk. The memory from last night played again in your head. The way he gently held your hands, like they were a delicate piece of glass that could break anytime.

You brought your palm close to your face, trying to recreate the first sensation of warmth in your chest, when you saw him smiling from his eyes through his goggles. You tried to remember the heat on your cheeks, and the way his voice warmed to you as both of you walked.

 

You remembered.

 

And you finally make your decision.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is the end chapter notes (^w^)/
> 
> First off, shout out to [the_fox333](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fox333/pseuds/the_fox333) who made a story for GraffiTale! Y'all have to check their work [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7835974/chapters/17888848)
> 
> Second news is, I'm continuing this story! Also, I try to update whenever I can so don't expect a steady update schedule for this. At least I try to do once every 2 weeks but I can't promise anything. 
> 
> That's all for now, go to the comment for further info. See ya!


	3. Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the mystery man again, except this time, he's not so mysterious anymore.

 

If there is a word to describe the interaction between you and the mystery man, it would definitely be the word ‘ _interesting_ ’. You have chatted back and forth for the last week, usually by you commenting in his new posts to which he would answer your questions eagerly. Sometimes the topic would stray somewhere else, but you didn’t mind, simply because the way he phrases the words was interesting to you and it certainly helped you to understand key terms more easily.

Through this kind of conversation you also found out he prefer male pronouns, which you asked in your first message and keep in mind. The topics you’d discuss would range, from the tools he uses, to the showbiz world. From small conversations like this you found out that there is one person he hates the most.

The name was Mettaton, a robot monster celebrity who have become an idol amongst humans- especially girls, although you don’t find him charming. When you said as much to him, it somehow made him really happy and by that, you meant that he bombarded your inbox with long rants about why he hates the guy.

This topic was also the branching point into the two of you discussing about monsters and their appearance 6 years ago. When he asked about your opinions, you honestly said you don’t know what to say simply because you haven’t met one. The conversation stopped there, and you two ended up talking about another topic.

Funny thing is, the next time the two of you meet wasn’t because of the forum.

It was a regular day in the summer, you had finally decided to crawl out of your room and go to the nearest park to buy some ice cream. Your most trusted informant (Viena) said that there was a new ice cream stand by the park, and the taste is guaranteed to melts on your tongue. Seeing that it was the weekend, there was a really small chance you would be called at times like this. So you got your small bag and walked outside through the scorching heat.

Luckily it was windy and you were wearing a tank top, so the smooth gust of wind somehow managed to keep you cool. Once you reached the park, your eyes automatically scanned the area to find the ice cream vendor.

You finally found it when walking further into the park, it was a small stand with so many people standing in a line, monsters and human alike. You joined in, though the person in front of you was a monster that really tall, so that you have to look to your side to check the line. They wore a beanie, and somehow their posture reminds you of the mystery man. Why? You’re not sure yourself.

They seem to be a cat-like monster, because of an orange tail hanging from the back of their pants and when you checked the line you caught a glimpse of their face. They seemed to not be paying attention to you, as they busied themselves with their phone. Not long after that it’s finally the cat monster’s turn to approach the blue bunny manning the stand who was smiling so happily. “What kind of nice cream you want?”

The monster lifted their head briefly from the phone, before they finally pointed to a picture on the menu, “Err, Orange Marmalade please.”

Wait, this voice sounds familiar.

 

In order to confirm your suspicion you tapped their shoulder lightly, causing them to flinch and huff in annoyance, although they still didn’t turn back to look at you. “Look bud, if you want somethin’ you gotta wait till I’m done.”

“Even if it’s just to say hello?” The monster quickly turned their head, now you could see that their eyes are wide. “Hi, it’s been awhile isn’t it?” You put on your best smile, and he seems to relax a little.

“Heya buddy, yeah it’s been awhile. You want to buy some nice cream?” You nod, and he quickly steps aside to let you buy the treats.

“Hmm, I don’t know any of these names, any recommendations?” The vendor smiles even wider, his infectious grin causing you to smile back, “For a kind person like you, Honey Star would be fitting!”

You nods, “Ok then, one of that please.” The bunny then reached into one of the boxes on the stall and pulled out a pack of golden yellow colored ice- no, nice cream.

Handing you the nice cream the blue monster smiled wider, “Here you go, it’s on the house. Have a super-duper day!” You thanked the bunny and then walked to the side with the orange cat.

You open the pack and pulled out the frozen treat, noticing there is something inside the wrapper, there is a message inside it? You decide to read it out loud. “ _You are as sweet as the nice cream and I love it!_ Huh, that’s nice.”

The cat monster laughed, he seems to have opened his pack as well, “Yeah, that’s why it’s called nice cream-“ His speech suddenly cuts off as he read the message inside the wrapper. Suddenly he crumpled the wrapper into a ball and tosses it to the nearby trash can, it lands perfectly inside.

“Nice shot.” The cat monster smiles at you, though you could see there is some red dusting radiating from under his orange fur. Said person is now looking at you intensely, and seems to be studying you for awhile before sighing.

“I really don’t get you. Don’t you want to ask something? About why I lied to you?”

You licked some of your treat, already knowing your answer and letting it naturally flow from your lips, “You weren’t lying, I wasn’t asking so technically its fine.”

“Aren’t you angry though? Knowing that I’m not telling you the truth, hiding it behind clothing and a mask?” You shook your head, your eyes spot a bench and quickly you steered the track there. After both of you sat down, you bite the ice a little and savoring the taste in your mouth.

Putting the ice away from your mouth, you looked at the clear sky as you arrange your thoughts, “I already know, but it was fully your decision for not telling me. The question should be whether I want to know why you are hiding, and I must say I’m not interested in hearing the answer.”

Glancing to your side you saw his jaw hanging slack and his eyes wide, is he surprised? Then suddenly he laughed, and the way he laughed was really melodic. You somehow liked it the way he laughed. He kept laughing for a few minutes and along that time your nice cream had gone into your belly.

 

Finally composing himself, the cat finally speaks, “So, bud, ya find a name for me?” You nod, after a long week of thinking you have finally came up with a perfect name. Not really that perfect, but at least you think it will fit him,

“I do. The name is Inkstar, or just Star for short.”

The man’s eyes widen again, “That’s uh- That’s a nice name.” You nods, “It fits you well, and I like it a lot.” He looks at the sky, then you noticed the way his mouth twitched into a smile. Somehow it warms your chest and you decide you like seeing this person smile too.

“Alright then, from now on I’m Inkstar. Though in that case,” He stands from the bench, with his height he easily towers you, “-I still don’t know your name yet.”

You also stood up, dumping the stick into the bin and then turned around to Inkstar while putting on a mischievous grin that you learned from your friend. “I will tell you my name if you tell me your number. How does that sound?”

Inkstar chuckles, “Sure, why not? Here, type yours in mine.” He hands you his phone, and you quickly typed your contact info within it. You put your real name there, and the username from the forum at the nickname section. That’s weird, you never see a phone with nickname section before.

Handing the phone back, Inkstar dialed your number and your phone chimes. “There, now you have mine as well.” He then inspects his phone, his eyes suddenly squints at the screen. “Wait, I know this name-You’re at the forum too?!”

You nods, “Yeah I am, is there a problem?” Inkstar shook his head quickly, his words now stuttering, “N-Nope, never mind. S-Say aren’t you h-hungry?” You looked at the clock in your phone, telling you that it’s near lunch time.

“Sure, want to go and grab a lunch with me?” Inkstar nodded, but isn’t saying anything. You take it as a yes and now you’re leading the way out from the park. “Is there any food you don’t like?”

Inkstar put his hands into his pockets, seeming to think hard about something. “As far as I know I’m fine with anything, though I’m not into burgs and steaks...”

You noticed there is a change of tone when he said those food thus you decides to ask about it, “Why are you sounded so morbid talking about food?” Suddenly he winces, though you see a flare in his eyes, was that just your feeling or is it magic?

“So you know that I used to work for Mettaton right? Back then I was working at his restaurant that serves burgs and steaks. And you know what? This is the kind of man that would put glitters in his every show, so OBVIOUSLY his foods are no different. That guy thinks that humans eat food that made from glue and sequins, so that’s what he did. He made a restaurant that serves food made of glue and sequins, even the steak is shaped in his face! The guy is a narcissist and a sadist jammed into one metal package and it doesn’t stop there!! There was this one time...”

Inkstar talked the whole time you walked back into your apartment complex, he doesn’t seems to stop when you have reached your destination so you keep leading the walk into the building while listening into his rambles. It was mostly interesting and you could not find it in yourself to interrupt his speech, especially not while he’s talking about them so passionately and maybe full of rage?

 

Anyway, it was when you two had enter your apartment and you walked into the kitchen to prepare some ingredients that he starts to slow down, “..And when they did, they brought the food just so- Wait, where are we?”

“My kitchen. Which one you prefer, Pasta or Char Kwaey Tiaw?” Inkstar seems struck at the moment, confusion is written on his face as he looked around the inside of your kitchen. Putting his palm to his face he muttered something you couldn’t quite catch.

Inkstar then look at you with his mouth opened as if to say something, but then closed again as he looked at the living room, then back at you again. “You know what? I’ll have the latter.”

“Okay, lunch is coming up soon! Why don’t you sat there and continue your story about Frisk?” You smiled at him while pointing to the dining table with a knife in hand. He followed the way your finger pointed and sat down on one of the chairs.

It was silent for awhile, so you turned around to see him looking at you with a weird look you’ve never see before. “Is there something on my face?”

“You were listening?”

“Yes, I was until you suddenly stopped.” You answer while chopping some garlic and preparing the stove, turning up the fire to medium level. You were so engrossed in your cooking that you didn’t see the way Inkstar was looking at you.

It was pure adoration, surprised, but adoration nonetheless. Somehow, the fact that you were listening brings warmth into his soul, as it is the first time anyone had ever so easily said that they enjoyed his babbling. Maybe, and just maybe, he could be himself without having to be afraid of being rejected.

Maybe you are the friend he was looking for all these years.

You turned off the stove and pulled out some plates, now dividing the food into 2 plates and putting the rest into a big bowl. Bringing it onto the table you looked at your guest and saw him smiling. This is the happiest smile he’s ever had, and to be honest it makes him look more relaxed- More alive.

“Food’s ready!” You put down the tray in front of him and now arranging the plates on the table. Inkstar helped with the bowl, and you return to the kitchen to bring some glasses and a water pitcher. Sitting down in front of him, you see that the grin is still there and the food remain untouched.

“What’s matter, you don’t like it?” Inkstar shook his head, now picking up a fork, “Nah, it’s nothing let’s dig in shall we?” He then takes a forkful of the food, and is now eating happily. Looking at him you realize that you’re not alone there, that there is someone else in front of you who is happily eating while chatting with you.

The realization makes your chest fill with warmth, so much that you almost feel full without having eaten. You decide that you’re enjoying this, the warmth and his company.

You decide that you like this man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya this is the end chapter notes (^w^)/
> 
> I have calcutated- *snort* (gah, language XD sorry.)  
> I'm going to update this story every date of 15 and 30 of a month, so it will be easier to keep in track.
> 
> Long story short, this work now have an update schedule, yay! *throws confetti*
> 
> That said, I'll see you in the comment section and at the next chapter, bye!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> P.S : for those who have read this far, thank you guys so much!! Love y'all ;3


	4. Overlay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet with new person, she taught you on how monster food works.
> 
> Meanwhile, something else in shifting it's gear, will you be fast enough to realize what is going on?

 

Two weeks had passed since Inkstar’s visit, Viena has been so ecstatic about you meeting the ‘ _Mystery Man_ ’ again, and low-key demanded you to be introduced and by low-key it was really the only sentence without caps on. You don’t really know if he wants to meet her or not, so you asked if he minded being added into a group chat with Viena.

From there on the conversation takes off by itself, making your lips subconsciously twitch into a smile without you realizing it. Though when you do, you had decided not to question why until you met someone that is about to change your life even better than now.

The park you once visited had finally finished their newest project, which is a small pond in the middle of the park that becomes the border between the open area and the jogging area. Hearing that its finally done makes you curious, because the last time you visited it, it was still not open for public yet.

To put it simply, your curiosity got better of you, causing you to once again crawl from the deepest point of your home (the bed).

Deciding to go with semi-insuated clothing, seeing as it’s near autumn you put on simple shirt and a ripped jeans that got that way after a few nastier falls. Finally walking outside you are greeted with a cool wind carrying the smell of autumn in the air. You stopped walking near the park to breath in the air where the the smell was at its thickest before continuing your journey inside.

For a park that located in suburb area, this is too quiet. Looking around, you notice there’s less people than the last time you visited, did you miss something again? Making a mental note to ask Vi or Star about it you proceed to go further into the park.

There, in the middle of the clearing that used to be closed with boards was now replaced with a neat pond that is way too big to be called ‘Small Pond’ like the name implies, it is more of a mini lake than a pond. There is even a small island in the middle, connected to the other side of the park that is still under development, and probably will keep on until at least 3-5 years later.

Another reason you like this park so much is because of the development, knowing that it will keep on changing, where more new things would keep appearing. It stirs something inside you and keeps you coming back. Somehow you like watching the change as it occurs, which is why you keep close tabs on the news related to this park. Benches are aligned at the side, beside the new jogging track facing into the small lake.

 

You were about to pick an empty bench when you spot them. A goat like monster that wears purple blouse, equipped with glasses and was reading a book. There is some kind of mysterious force that pulls your attention to them, a weird aura that refuses to let your eyes wonder for even a moment. If you let them go, you feel like you’d probably missed out something important.

The way they sit seems graceful, even the way they flip the pages of their book amazes you in a small way, but that was not the answer to your initial question as to why you’re so attracted to them. There is something else, and you were determined to find out.

Slowly approaching the monster you put on a smile as you sat yourself beside them. The monster seems to notice you, as they turned their eyes from their book to look at you and reply to your smile with a gentle one.

“Greetings, is there anything I can help you with my child?” Their words somehow soothe your anxiety away, and you find yourself questioning why your chest feel so to tight when they ask you.

“I would like to make a new friend if you don’t mind?” They seem surprised at your response, did you phase that weirdly again? You were about to apologize when the look in their eyes turned softer, a small chuckle could be heard escaping them.

“I would not mind, though there is not much about this old lady that may interest you.” You cocked your head to the side, “Quite the opposite actually, there is something about you that just pulled me in.”

She seems a little surprised about that, you can see there is now sparks of curiosity in her eyes. “What is it that _goat_ you interested?”

As you were about to answer you noticed the hidden pun in the sentence, which got you off guard before answering back, “Was that a pun?” She nodded a gleeful smile on her face as you shrugged, “Sorry, jokes are not my specialty, though I know a friend who does.”

The monster chuckled a little to your answer, it appears that she finds it funny, though at which part you were not entirely sure. That’s fine, you should not sweat it out for the small details if it didn’t matter.

 

Moments later you find yourself talking about food, mainly because the two of you share the same interest in the field. Toriel, you learned was her name later on, was explaining a bit about how monster food works on human and vice-versa. You noticed the passionate look in her face and prepare yourself to listen and learn.

“Basically monster foods are infused with magic in the process in order to attract more magic from the air, or the ingredients was containing magic from the beginning. The purpose was to fill the food with magic so the monsters that ate it could replenish their energy through this method.”

Mentally taking notes as Toriel explain you nod to yourself as she continues on, “For humans it possesses different effect. Because they are far more physical, the food would act as an agent in that department. It will transform into an existing food source inside of human body, or what you would call as fat, into energy, and taking a little portion of fat in order to fufill the role of different physical material needed for the body to function.

Hence is another reason why it could be considered a healing product if human got hurt, because the magic infused in it could help speed up the healing process undergone by the body. Though it is not really recommended to do that often, because this puts a lot of burden to body.”

You could feel your eyes squint, that is quite a lot of information to take in, though on how Toriel emphasizes the tone on some words makes you wonder if she had experienced these things firsthand. Seeing at how detailed the explanation is, she probably had- or she’s just good at explaining.

You decide to keep that for later and ask the one that had been in your mind for awhile, “If that is mainly how monster food works because of magic, what about human foods to monsters?”

Toriel seems to fall silent for a moment before answering your question, probably because it’s not as easy to explain like the other. It’s okay though, more time for you to process the previous facts. “For monsters to eat human food, it’s a little tricky, but not impossible. Do you know why?”

Putting a finger on your chin you start to think briefly, “Because our food is lacking the infused magic?” Toriel’s smiled at you, though this time you see a hint of something different in the way she look at you now.

“Almost correct, though not completely true. Magic was needed in order to break down the physical aspects of the ingredients, making it easier to turn into energy. Human’s foods usually have so little or none that it makes it harder for a monster to process the energy stored inside the food into energy. Though some methods of cooking could make the food gather magic on its own, it usually takes a longer time than just infusing a little magic during the process.”

You cooed a long ‘ooh’ as you prepare to ask again, “So by putting a bit of magic when cooking, you kind of making a ‘ _bait_ ’ to ‘ _lure_ ’ the magic from the air?” Toriel nods, you then find yourself a little proud to understand the knowledge by now.

Ah that’s it, that smile from before is a proud smile.

 

Somehow you had learned so much in one moment, it raises a new question to ask to the kind woman. “Would you mind if I ask something a little personal, like your work? What’s your job?”

Toriel gestures you to go ahead and ask while saying, “I do not mind in the slightest my child. I work as a teacher in monster-human integrated school that recently opened around here.”

So your guess were not that far-fetched after all, no wonder she made the explanations sound so natural, Toriel probably made it easier to understand in terms of kids would. You felt silently grateful for that, it does make it easier to understand.

You say this to her which somehow got her to smile wider, ”My child, the praise shouldn’t be directed on me alone, you are also impressive at keeping up with me. Mind if I ask what career you work on?”

Tapping your fingers you try to figure out on how to explain your job because you have a feeling Toriel might be coming from the older generation of monsters, seeing as she kept calling you ‘ _child_ ’ since the conversation started. You had heard some monsters can live longer than humans, that it is safe to assume that Toriel’s age is **_at least_** over ** years old.

Suddenly a memory where Inkstar asked the same question popped in your head, as quickly as it comes you decide to go with the same answer you gave him. Or more precisely, the one he gave you.

“I’m an advisor for a company, mostly dealing with contracts between the company and other companies.” Toriel doesn’t seem confused at your answer, which is good if she doesn’t look surprised instead when you said the company name.

You were about to ask what’s wrong before a voice greet you from behind, which will be fine on itself if the owner stops there and did not proceed to choke you from behind. “V-Vi! Give!!!” Frantically tapping the wrist of Viena she eventually release the death grip from your neck.

Turning your head around you saw the girl in all of her glory, smiling innocently at you while her cheeks are beaming with a flush. Then you noticed the addition of another person beside her, a monster that bears striking resemblance with the one that was sitting beside you for hours.

“Good afternoon my child, may I know who is this lovely person is?” Toriel had somehow stand from her seat, you soon follow to find that she’s a bit taller than you not counting the horn, but then comparing her to the new monster somehow makes you realize that Viena is the smallest of the group for now.

Unfortunately she seems to notice your intent, and quickly shot you a warning glare. You quirked your eyebrows at the warning, then nod as a silent understanding passes through the two of you. Looking back at Toriel she seems to know this new person as she is looking at them differently.

 

“Greetings Asriel, I did not expect you to arrive so soon, you said you were going to be late.” Asriel replies the words with a gentle smile, “I was, but in different reason. Luckily this girl here helped me, Viena, this is my mother that I told you about before.” Somehow you can hear Asriel mumbling something, but it sounded too faint for you to catch.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Vienna and the dork beside you is a friend of mine.” She even added a wink to prompt your reaction, to which you gives the usual pout to show your displeasure towards her attitude. Though it does not last long as you saw the look on Toriel’s face, there is a hint of worry there which makes you uneasy.

“Azzy, mind if I ask what happened on your way here?” Asriel does not answer, instead putting a stern look and averting Toriel’s eyes. There is something going on, and you look over to Viena whilst silently asking on what to do next. Her eyes turned into a determined look, she seems to have a plan.

As quick as she nod her look had turned back into normal, painted over with a cheerful smile, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but would you mind if we excuse ourselves? This dork has a date tonight and I have to help prepare for it.”

Toriel’s eyes widen, “ Oh dear, I am sorry. I did not meant to hold the two of you for so long, especially you dear. I wish you luck on your date, whoever it is, they are lucky to be dating you.” This is supposed to be the time you object, clear the misunderstanding by stating that no, currently you have no one to date tonight.

However you didn’t, keeping yourself silent you play along with Viena until the two of you had managed to get out of the park, but with extra numbers from the goat monsters on your phones. Finally arriving at your apartment, the two of you enters and once you were inside you close the door, turning your head to face the woman.

“Explain, now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya this is the end chapter notes (^w^)
> 
> I'm late and I have no excuses (QwQ) forgive this little human, who is trying her hardest! I'll try to be next time, ill try!!! (90w0)9


	5. In One Blur Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us check an instant flashback regarding a young female named Viena.

 

It’s a beautiful day outside.

Birds are singing, flowers are burning- oh wait never mind, that one is a lie.  
On days like this what could be better than to walk around the streets unarmed? Probably not the best idea though, especially if you happen to live where most of the drugs dealers inhabit the area.

It was one of those days where such absurd thoughts would cross the head of a young woman we all know and love, Viena. For her to be walking around area willy-nilly like that was the least of her concerns, as for those who had not known of her nor heard of her works, would effectively assume that she is just a typical girl. Which is correct, however not really the full truth.

As she follows the path of green bricks that was made for pedestals (she secretly praises the government for this one deed), her eyes scan the area where she walks in. Dirty, broken glass everywhere, with lots of trash littering everywhere.

In short, it was the greatest this place could ever get.

Why would she be walking around such dangerous area in the first place, is an enigma that not even the woman herself would be capable of providing an answer to. Either way, she was not lost, as she would say it was just ‘ _another way of spending the day off all by he_ _r_ _lonesome’_. By snooping into places that no one ever bothered to visit, it was another thing that feeds the adventurous little girl inside of her soul, small thing that kept the rebellious part in her ticking.

Skipping some steps while looking at the scenery, her trained eyes silently surveying to the neighborhood. “ _There has to be something interesting aside from drug shacks_ _in_ _this area,_ ” she muttered to no one, “ _I refuse to return empty handed_!” The young woman threw her fists into the air, getting an odd look from few passerby which she didn’t pay attention to.

It was while nearing the ‘ ** _modest_** ’ looking houses that she stumbled across an alleyway that is dimly lit, and reeked of the stench of trash. Also another important thing to know is that there were voices of people from there, one sounding distressed while the others are cracking up with laughter.

And within that instant, brilliant moment, her brain commanded her to go check the alleyway. So like any good human does, her body walks towards the alley to find about 5, not just 1 or 2, but **FIVE** grownups cornering a goat-like person. Viena took a step closer to make sure that they’re a goat and not a lamb,

“ _Yep definitely goat.”_ Honestly, monsters are really rare around these area, Viena felt a bit surprised to find one, let alone stumbled across one in shady alleyway like this one they’re in. The goat monster seems a bit agitated, taking a stance as his back pressed on the alley wall.

One of the guys in front of him are moving bit by bit, closing the gap between them, one of them holding a metal bat loosely, while the conversation keeps going on. Nothing important, just the usual stuff like ‘ _hand over yer money,_ ’ and ‘ _you fuckers are filthy rich, ‘_ and of course, the all time classic line _‘sparin a lil’ wouldn’t hurt, w_ _ould it_ _?_ ’

 

“Geez, you guys weren’t even botherin to hide the killin intent, it stinks.” Viena walked out from the shadows, to the group of surprised men turning their heads towards the sound. “Not a bad stance I’d say, but not the one you need for situations like this.” She shrugged, wanting the monster to know that for this moment she’s on their side.

“What’s a bitch like ya doin’ here?” One of the men ask, moving towards the girl with lurching motion, seems drunk. “-‘Specially one as cute as- BRUGH!!” A jab flew to the man’s stomach, sending him onto his knees. Without losing her momentum Viena raised her knees and use her hands to keep his head in place as she deliver yet another stunning blow to the man. Once done, she pushes the man aside, now unconscious from the direct hit to his skull.

“Get That Bitch!!!”

The others had abandoned the monster, despite one staying behind, possibly afraid. The first one to come forward is another empty handed man, easy to handle. He tries to deliver a right hook, yet she caught the hand first and deflecting with practiced ease as she swept him off his feet. Jabbing the back of her elbow she sent the man down to the ground, give him a punch behind the head while evading the next coming man.

This one had a pocket knife, but fortunately he doesn’t use correctly and was just swinging around blindly. She creates a gap by moving a few steps back, causing the man to advance forward and charge at her. Catching the knife with her right hand and the forearm with the other, she lifts the man from the ground and slams him, twisting his arm so the knife comes loose.

Adding further injury by stomping her combat boot right on his nose, she caused the man to screech in pain and immediately roll over defensively. The man that she elbowed before had rose up again, taking an empty beer bottle and smashed it against the wall, making a weapon to charge the agile girl.

‘ _Using the knife to parry with him? Probably not a good idea._ ’ Viena thought as she threw it against the leg of the man with the metal bat, making the little knife embedded itself into his flesh and the low quality jeans he’s wearing. “ _W_ _hile_ _that one is rolling over in pain, just two more dudes to deal with_.”

Broken nose had risen from the ground, still holding onto his bloody face as he attempts to attack by taking the metal bat from the ground. “Actually that bat starts to sound like a nice weapon to have right now, mind lending it?” Viena asked while evading another attack attempt.

The broken nose spat on the ground, “Over my dick bitch!!!”

Viena laughed at that, “Sure, whatever you say buddy.”

Right after she finished her sentence Viena bolted to the wall and ran upit, so as to the flip mid air while her momentum and gravity arch her with a firm push off the wall. Everything happened so fast that the two men had yet to realize what is about to happen, as she landed on the back of the broken nose-

 

And gave him a clean, quick, German Suplex.

 

“You’re lucky I’m not using the choke slam this time.” Viena murmured as she slowly recovers from the bridge stance, retrieving the bat from between the man’s thigh as it was overlapped by his legs.

“Over your dick ay? Got that order right I hope. Now...” She turned back to the beer bottle guy, flashing the bat with slight smile, “Where were we off?”

The man abandoned his beer bottle, letting it shatters completely on the ground and knelt. “P-Please, I give up! Ju-Just lemme go I’ll leave ya alone pleaseplease.” The man kept pleading, a few tears running off his face. A grown adult, pleading for his life over a small woman, scared and shaking like leaves.

“Uum, nah I don’t think so,” Viena lifted the bat, a smirk on her face, “Good night~” Then a heavy blow the metal to his temples, knocking him clean to the ground. The other guy had passed out from losing blood while trying to remove the knife, which he failed miserably and was now lying in the pool of his own blood.

Proceeding to the last man while dragging the bat with a hollow scratching sound ringing slowly, she flashes a smile to the man that sit on the ground, consumed by fear. He’s also cowering in fear and looking at the ground with lot of tears and snot streaming from his face.

“Aww look at you, so afraid... look at me.” The man keep holding still, his gaze fixated at the ground making the woman ‘tsk’ed.

“Now now, what did I just say? Look. At. **Me**.” Viena emphasizes the last word as she put the tip of the bat to the man’s chin, lifting it up as he looks in horror to the woman before him. Smiling wider until some of her teeth flash, she inches their face close and speaks in a quiet, low whisper,

“Remember this face before you did anything stupid, can you do that for me?”

The man rapidly nods, the bat now removed from below of his chin as the woman withdraw her stance yet still smiling at the man. “Good-“ and without warning the bat had been lifted and swung to the man’s face, “bOi!”

The sound of hollow **crack** **!** echoes throughout the empty alley, followed by the clanking of the metal bat being dropped to the ground. Viena stood still, looking at the now unconscious man in front of her sliding from the wall and on to the ground.

 

Suddenly she crouches and screams in a high pitched tone, while holding her head down in embarrassment. “How could I have just done that?! Ohgoodohgodohgollygod...” She would have went into that trance for a bit longer if not for the voice that is calling from behind. Was there another one left?

Turning slightly to the voice source, she gets the clear image of an anthropomorphic goat, looking at her with worried eyes. “Are you o-okay?” they ask, approaching her slowly with a lot of uncertainty on their face.

“How could I be fine?! I just make a pun on the finishing stance!!! How’s that supposed to be cool now? I am utterly torn between ashamed and proud right now, damn it why?!!” Viena screeches and lashes upon the confused looking monster, which eyes are wide from shock.

Not long a snort came out of them, followed by giggles that then turned into a full laughter. Now is Viena’s turn to eye the monster with confused eyes. “What’s so funny?”

“Ha- I- ahaha- Nah, never mind. I think it’s cool that you could even manage to crack a pun as a finishing blow, my cousins would be so proud.” The laughter die not long after, as the goat slowly calms themselves while wiping away the tears that formed as they laugh.

Viena relaxed a little on hearing the laugh, supposedly she could take that one as a praise, even if it coming from a total stranger. “By the way, why’re you still here? Thought you’d’ve run away for sure.”

Their smile falter a bit at the words, looking back at the girl with a tired look, “To be honest I was _floored_ seeing you doing that sorts of things, and I uh- want to stop you in case you went too far, which you didn’t so uhm I’m just..” the meek looking goat avert his eye from her, looking somewhere else while phrasing their thoughts. Despite the attempt at the pun, Viena realize the true intention behind it easily,

“Go on, ask what you want or should I ask for you?”

The goat flinch at the offer, but then turned his gaze back at her with newfound determination, “I want to know why you hit the last guy but spared the last one.” They pointed to the two unconscious males lying on the ground, and then pointed to a broken trash can, “How could you know that hitting the can would make him pass out?”

Viena look at the two men again, then turn back to the monster. “ _Guess there is nothing wrong by teaching a kind creature a trick or two_ _._ ” she mused to herself as the goat patiently awaited her answer. Taking a deep breath, she let herself relax, imagining it was you that she’s talking with instead of a stranger.

“You’ve seen the two dudes, you were listening and saw how they pleaded, almost identical don’t ‘cha think? Yet there is a difference despite all of that, that behind all of those words and that sets the outcome.”

“The words from him,” Viena paused, pointing to a man beside the trashcan, “His words are weighted with guilt from sins of a frightened man. While that guy,” she pointed to the man across the alley, “His words are laced with venom, as he stares back with eyes filled with convictions of a murderer.”

 

The goat monster seems to took every word she had said in heart, listening carefully while their eyes wonder between the two, then ask another question. “But how would you know? What if you read them wrong?”

“If I did, you said it yourself that you would’ve stopped me, yet you didn’t. Not even when I looked like I was about to hit that guy who- eww did he piss himself?” A moment later noticing that the poor young man had pissed himself despite having no other damage had brought down the palpable tension from before.

Looking one more time at the lying pile of bodies, Viena then turned to the goat and back at the alleyway. She then notice that the man that got stabbed in his thigh had his wound treated, covered by a piece of cloth wrapping the area like a bandage would. Presuming it was the monster’s handwork she decide to keep it to herself, as she looked over to the streets, seems like it’s start to get crowded and someone bound to find them here.

“As much as I like to chat with you, I got somewhere else to be. See you around~”

“Wait!”

Turning back she sees the monster looking at her expectantly, are they really what she thought they be? “I’m kind of lost, heck that was the reason I wondered in here anyway. Do you perhaps know the way to Green Park?”

Knew it, he was lost.

“Eh fine I s’pose, was heading that direction too. Stick close to me and don’t get lost cuz I won’t find you.” without taking another look behind her, Viena walked from the alley with the goat monster tailing close behind. Not that she watched him, as she just sort of felt his presence.

Slowing down her pace to their side, she offers a hand with a smile, “Name’s Viena, Vi for short.”

The tall monster took her hand and gives it a firm, almost business-like shake, “I’m Asriel, nice to meet you!”

With how cheerful he sounded, the young woman could not find it to not to reply the smile. “So, F,M,or Non?”

It took several minutes while they walk for the goat to figure what she meant by the three letters, “Oh, I prefer male please. You?” Viena chuckled, there is something about monsters that makes them easy to befriend, and she’s not against it especially at times like this.

“Last time I checked I’m a gal, if that answers your question.” A snort escape his nuzzle, prompting Viena to test something with the new acquaintance, “I’m serious, that is _As-riel_ as I could get!”

Asriel laughs, “Noo, you can’t do that!”

“I just did, what’cha gonna do about it? Get _Azzy_ on me?” she wiggled her eyebrows on the pun.

Asriel seems to be unable to contain his laughter burst into fit of giggles, “No stop! I give up!” yet the laughter continues on as she keep making new ones on their way to the park.

A new fella that’s not offended by name puns, a good start indeed.

<<<<<<<>>>>>>> 

 

“Aaand that concludes the story on how I met a goat!” Viena stated happily from the couch, her position is like one of therapy patient that is being consulted by their doctor. You cast another glace at her from the snack you’ve been eating for a while.

“I think I got the point, though can I ask you something?”

Viena shrugs, “Sure, why not?”

“Why are you telling me the whole story in third person point of view?”

She chuckled at your question, then sat up to grab the freshly made cookies from the table, “Its ‘cuz the story sounded lot cooler that way! Don’t you agree with me?”

Despite not fully understanding her logic, you nod. Seemingly satisfied Viena plopped back on the couch and change the channel on the TV. You wonder why she has yet to publish a book or something along the lines, and you let yourself wonder for the rest of the evening.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is the end chapter notes (=w=)/
> 
> So much for a once in a month fic eh? Be sure to stay tuned for more third person POV from Viena.
> 
> See you all next time (^w^)/


	6. Brush It Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes people need a little pizza, doesn't mean you can ask them to just drop by with one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. guess I have some things to explain..? *meek face* 
> 
> My computer broke, thus I'm unable to do anything much hence why the delays. More details after the chapter, so here we go!

 

Sitting in the living room with the TV on to fill the background noise was one of the activities you usually do in the weekends. That, if Viena didn’t bother you  in the morning and ask you to do something else with her.

Thus ,  finding your doorbell ringing  in the moment you were awake was your own sense of normalcy in the weekend, one that might not being viewed in the same way by anyone else. Speaking of, you have yet to tell Star that he could come and visit at weekends if he’s not busy. 

“What’cha thinkin’?” Viena ask from the loveseat, her whole body completely eaten by the flufy cushions as she sunk even further, you never thought it was possible before but it seems that it was. 

“Was thinking about... things.” You said, slowly working on your phrasing. Words was never your strong points, pouring you mind and feeling to mere syllables are prove to be difficult for you sometimes, so at times like this you felt grateful to have a very prespective company. 

“What kind of things? Dirty thoughts?” Viena emphasized on the last few words, you could feel she wriggled her eyebrows.

“If thinking about a friend considered to be sinful, then yes, it was a dirty thought.” You said flatly, not batting eye from the book you were reading in the moment, “I was considering when should I invite Star to hang here again, to formally introduce both of you.”

“Ooh that would be nice! If only someone were to do that sooner.” She said, sounding a little bit amused. You really could not comprehend what she had meant until the doorbell ring snatch your attention from the book once again.

“That must be the pizza, I ordered before coming in.” Viena states loudly, yet she still doesn’t move from her seat. A silent gesture you know in heart as, ‘ _I’m too tired to move right now._ ’

 

Putting down the book gently onto the sofa, you stand and beg a n to walk towards the door, grabbing your wallet mid way to pay incase your friend forgot to fill her account like she usually does. Hand steadily opening the door to meet with- unexpected view. 

“Star?”

Inkstar stands in front of the door, holding a pizza box on his left hand while his right hand tries to balance a small bag on his shoulder. “Hi, I was told I could come at weekends as long as I brought pizza?” 

You arch your eyebrows, something doesn’t sound  like it fit s in that sentence, and you were  q uick to  point out the fault. “You  can , though the part with the pizza was a lie,” the sound  of  Viena whistling could be heard from the living room, “-But it was right nonetheless, please come in.” 

Side stepping from the door to let him in and notic ing the other figure beside the door. They wore black hoodie, with black shades and a mask covering their face. “..And you are?” 

“I’m looking for Viena Marie, is she here?” their voice sounds like pre-pubescent teen, though more cracking than there should be. 

Deciding to keep the questioning for later, you answer them, “Yes she is here, what is the code word?”

They coughed, you could feel they were averting your eyes as they spoke, slowly and lowly in hope that their voice won’t be heard by anyone else. “Doodle dickbutt is a frat...”

“Is a frat..?”

“Doodle DickButt Is A Frat Selling POOP!!!” they yelled, suddenly. It seems that they were unable to hold their emotional outburst over telling the passcode. You don’t blame them though, Viena always makes up weird sentences for her passwords. The fact it changes everytime she goes out does not make it any significantly better in your mind. 

 

You let the door open a bit wider, letting the two people to enter your  apartment . They immediately strode i n , you could feel annoyance fleeing from them as the sound of a loud crackling laughter echoes from the distance. 

Inkstar also moved, albeit a little bit slower as he was trying to stiffle his laugh. “Wh- Hah! What was that?!!” He ask in middle of snickers. You just shrugged, honestly its a bit long to explain while standing, and you prefer him seeing first than hearing your messy explanation.

Finally moving back to the living room, the figure from before had let down their hoodie, shades , and mask, revealing a familiar face. You mouth gaped to say something, but then a closer inspection causes you to shut it up again. 

“You look like Asriel, acquaintance?” Viena asked calmly, now sitting straight with her legs down. It is true, they look really alike but there was small features that gives away the similarity. 

“Yeah,” they say, somehow sounded irritated, “He’s a relative.” And ended the conversation tersely, though you’re not quite sure if if it's from the acussation or from the prank from before.

You notice that their jawline  is far thicker, while their eyes are blood red. And the most defining of all was their long dark brown hair that flow to the back of their head, with horns that textured like tree bark and golden flowers that sprung from within the horns.

 

You find yourself speechless, they look really majestic- no that is the wrong word, regal sounds to be far more suited now that you had seen how they looked like. Viena stood from the chair with her arms crossed, looking sternly at the goat, who huffed at her silent demand.

“Howdy, I’m Flowey D. Flower,” They said with overly cheerful tone, though the way they sounded had become entirely different from the pre-pubescent teen you heard from before. They sounded calmer and composed, though their aura still maintained a sense of annoyance. “-Now can I at least sit? I need to relay something important to Viena here.”

You gestured the empty sofa to let them sit, offering to grab a glass of water for them as well. “So Flowey, how may I become of assistance?’ Viena asked slowly while she sat down on the loveseat again, positioning herself face to face in front of him.

“We need your service to investigate this particular gang,” he said, taking out a folder from behind his hoodie, “...There was a report that you encountered some of its members yesterday, this guy, and this guy.” Flowey pointed to some photos in between pages, and Viena’s brows furrowed upon seeing the photographs.

She fell silent for a moment, flipping between pages with a great amount of concentration before folding the folder to close. “What do you want to know of them?”

“Everything you can.” Flowey took the papers back and tucked them inside his hoodie in one swift motion.

Viena closed her eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath and neutrally answered, “Fine, I’ll take the job. Please leave a contact info for me to notify you when I’m done. Also, are you a Tem, Bob or Egg?”

“I will- What?!” Flowey stammered in surprise and look dumbfounded for a moment.

You cleared your throat, feeling some sympathy for any of the guests she's ever had, “She meant to ask about your preferred pronoun.”

Flowey half nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose, looking absolutely exhausted at your friend’s antics, “Male, and I already left the contact info at your office. Now please excuse me.”

Inkstar was just emerged from the kitchen with big pan on his hands when Flowey excused himself off. “Hey, want some pizza?” Star offered.

Flowey looked at the tray for a short moment then moved to grab a slice and exited immediately. Viena chuckled to herself while observing the reaction, typical of her. She then turned her gaze to you and give you a gentle smile.

You sighed as you reply to her with a thin smile, “Don’t forget to set alarm before you sleep, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Viena smiled even wider, she squealed and went to hug you then skittered to the hall towards one of the bedrooms. Inkstar had seated himself on the couch next to your initial position, he seems curious but too confused to even begin where to ask.

Good thing this is not the first time this kind of thing happen.

 

“So,” You slowly sat on the cushion and grabs a slice, “Want me to explain it thoroughly or keep it simple?”

Star chews a slice as he thought about the options, “Not in the mood to get headache right now.”

You smiled at his reaction, keeping your hands on your lap as you try to water down the explanation to sound easier. “Basically Viena is a PI, or private investigator. She works for anyone who need her to collect information on certain individuals or group s . In this case, she was asked to collect info on  a monster hate group slash terrorist o rganization that she encountered yesterday.” 

You had finished eating your slice, now wiping the oil on your fingers with a tissue and notice d how dumbstruck Star looked. “S-So, she worked for the goverment?” You shook your head slowly, enough to give him  an answer to the question. 

“She doesn’t always work for what you call ‘good guys’, not necessarily with the bad ones either. It’s just a matter of who comes first and who pays better.” Standing up, you walk towards the kitchen to dump the tissue, until something grab ahold of your hand.

Looking down you see Star with serious expression on his face, “Isn’t it dangerous then, if she works for two parties at the same time she-“

“Bound to get herself killed sometime?” you cut, “I get the point, but she will be fine. There’s only a handful of people who actually capable of performing such tasks and they would rather not deal with a rogue like her.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” Star interrupts, his coal black eyes narrowing, staring seriously at you. “If you hang out with her, wouldn’t you considered a weak point to Viena? They could capture you and, and-“ 

You sat back to the couch and grab his hands that hold yours, cupping it. “It won’t happen. Don’t you think they’ve already  made the move if that’s the case? Why not remove the threat when its still harmless?” you asked back at him, wanting to know his opinion on the matter. 

Inkstar stilled, he seems to fall back and contemplate d your question, then sighed deeply. “If there’s anything I know from you humans, is that you guys tend to ignore danger until its close to your face- literally. Can’t the same be said to ya?” 

“He’s right yanno?” Viena chimed, carrying a backpack filled with her ‘gears’ towards the doorway. You looked at her in exasperation, causing Viena to shoot a guilty smile to you. “Shouldn’t have said that? ‘nnyway, don’t wait for me, I’ll be back late. Ta-ta dear~” She waved her goodbye though your hands could feel Inkstar shaking from the words. 

Returning your attention back, he seems a little bit out of place, was the discussion too  intense ? “Star, are you okay?” Star flinched, you must have interrupted something- what was it called, train of thoughts? 

“N-nah I’m fine. Its just, this isn’t exactly the kind of situation I expect to be in, let alone for you to be-”

“Why?” you cuts off his speech, causing Star to suddenly look weird. He visibly sweated and by that, you mean the droplets was visible on his fur, you figured that it was magic and pushed the question aside for later. “Why shouldn’t I?” 

 

Star seems to be looking everywhere but you. What’s wrong, why did he acts like this? Did you say something wrong? You were thinking at the same time Star panicked that you failed to realize that your hand still clutched his.

“Oh, sorry. Was my hand making you uncomfortable?” as you said that you try to untangle your fingers from his, only to find your effort had been undermined. Inkstar’s grip on your hand had gotten slightly firmer than before, and using his free hand, he pet your head. 

A smile on his lips and he had relaxed a bit to straight up laughing, all the while his big palm that  petted you, you now notice  is still on your head.

“Um, Star??”

Star kept laughing for a few more minutes until he calms down. Still petting your head he huffed and glanced to the ceiling. “I was an  idiot ,” he started lowly, “... Say, do you put your faith in Viena? That she would keep you sa f e and not endanger your life?” 

With no hesistation you nodded, you trusted your ‘friend’ that much. Given that she’s annoying and noisy while around, she is the kind of person you can take her words at face value. Actually that is also why the two of you had come to be friends, you remember back.

“Then I’ll just put my trust in you, is that good enough?” 

You tilted your head upwards, finding your eyes searching for his pair of black iris. Once you do, you muster the strength that magically appear ed from within you and smiled to him, making an approving sound  to his decision. 

It seems like you had done something wrong again, as the orange fur around his face immediately turns into red while he once again averts his eyes from you. So it wasn’t your hands, but your eyes  that is the problem? 

Had Star not released your hands immediately and excused himself to the bathroom you might have asked  about it. However , that would also mean you lose the moment to miss the warmth that cover your hand just a moment ago. 

Bringing your hands to your chest make it feel slightly warmer, just like the night where you first met him. Meanwhile your cheeks also felt warm, and so does the rest of your face.

 

Touching  your face and chest , you couldn’t help but wonder if you’re getting sick.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya this is the end chapter notes (0w0) 
> 
> Like I said, my computer broke, the hideous thing is now at service and repair so hopefully it will be better soon. Now to figure how am I going to continue... I may have to put some hold in the stories so it will now updates with no schedule. There **WILL** be an update but until I figured what is wrong with the thingy and how to fix it, I may have to say its going to be once every month. 
> 
> So sorry for it, but this story also didn't seems to show that much of interest for me to keep it in intense schedule. Note that I don't favour the other two but without feedback it is hard to decides things. Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little idea that me and [Agraulis_vanillae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Agraulis_vanillae/pseuds/Agraulis_vanillae) had in mind about BP being an graffiti artist. You should go check her version of GraffiTale [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7519997)
> 
> If you're interested getting on board with this idea and make your own story, do tell at the comments and we'll be sure to check it out! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, see nya~ (>w0)/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the_fox333's Burgerpants/Reader 30](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835974) by [the_fox333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fox333/pseuds/the_fox333)




End file.
